Tarn
Summary Tarn is an eloquent Decepticon. He enjoys nothing more than playing beautiful music as he waxes poetic quoting Towards Peace and other philosophical works by Megatron . He tends to indulge these pleasures at the same time he's using his specially modulated vocal processor to cause the Decepticon Justice Division's latest transgressor's spark to self-destruct. The leader of the D.J.D., Tarn epitomizes the mentality of the team. He is beyond zealous in his devotion to Megatron's cause, going so far as to emboss the Decepticon insignia onto his own faceplate. No traitor, no coward is capable of escaping his team. Despite appearances, Tarn is a mess of contradictions. Viewing himself as the central pillar of the D.J.D., he can be as brutally violent as any other Decepticon, but views himself as a bureaucrat and his team as his administration. He believes his actions are entirely justified, yet sometimes his thoughts are a constant stream of self-denigration. He works hard to run a tight but fair ship, and is not above taking in an open-minded, needy stray. On the other hand, for all his thoughts of sophistication and control, Tarn can go from affable to life-threatening at the least provocation. His addictive tendencies have led to him burning out his original transformation cog years ago, and his reliance on the power-enhancing Nuke can lead to his losing himself to the lust for violence. And have no doubt that while he may try and convince himself otherwise, Tarn is a truly sociopathic murderer. Ultimately whether Tarn is a monster or not is irrelevant. His utter devotion to the Decepticon cause means he will ensure the fear of Megatron is put into any that would consider abandoning their noble goals. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, likely 2-C Name: Tarn, Glitch, Damus Origin: Transformers Gender: Male Age: Between 3,000,000 and 4,000,000 million years old Classification: Decepticon Justice Division Leader, Cybertronian, Outlier, Point One Percenter Powers and Abilities: Large Size (Type 1), Transformation (into a Cybertronian tank), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Extreme Longevity, Technology Manipulation (His outlier ability allows him to shut down both sentient and non sentient machinery), Martial Artist, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation (As mentioned above, he can shut down machinery of any type, causing it to overheat and explode. This technique was used on Black Shadow's superspark) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Slightly weaker than Megatron and Grimlock) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Relativistic+ reaction speed (Comparable to Arcee) Lifting Strength: Unknown(Using the power-enhancing drug Nuke, he can easily keep up with characters such as Grimlock and Megatron) Striking Strength: At least Universal+, likely Low Multiversal (Able to harm beings considered to be more powerful than himself such as: Megatron) Durability: At least Universe level+, likely Low Multiverse level (Able to take hits from Grimlock) Stamina: Nigh-limitless (Tarn can easily fight for days at a time, cannot tire physically) Range: Extended Melee Range, Several hundreds of meters with his Double-Barreled Fusion Cannon Standard Equipment: *'Double-Barreled Fusion Cannon' As an homage to his leader, Megatron, Tarn wears a double-barreled fusion cannon on his right arm. The weapon is twice as powerful than the one Megatron uses. Intelligence: Gifted. (Tarn is a renowned planner and keeps a list of every single Decepticon ever to live ordered from most to least powerful in his head) Weaknesses: His addiction to Nuke leads to his transformation cog being damaged leading for it to be replaced constantly. Tarn is beyond mentally unstable, essentially possessing multiple personalities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Decepticons Category:Transformation Users Category:Transformers Category:IDW Publishing Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Fear Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadists Category:Serial Killers Category:Technopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Murderers Category:Tier 2